MISS RIGHT
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Disaat hubungan percintaannya baru saja kandas, Kim Jongin bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Ahn Sookyung yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. [EXO KaiSoo/Kai-Kyungsoo/YAOI]


**_Warning: cross-dressing._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

" _Nope._ Aku lelah Jongin. Kau selalu memerintah ini itu—kau pikir aku seorang _nanny?_ Yang benar saja!"

Jongin mengernyit, " _Nanny_ kau bilang—aku hanya mengatur hidupmu agar lebih baik, apa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat bosan. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menatap lelaki yang di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan geram. Sudah hampir empat bulan belakangan dia menahan rasa marah karena lelaki tersebut. Iya, karena _Kim Jongin._ Lelaki yang sudah dikencaninya selama enam bulan belakangan. Pada awalnya, dia merasa Kim Jongin adalah lelaki yang manis dan pengertian—karena pada awalnya dia memang begitu. Tapi dua bulan setelahnya, sifat asli Kim Jongin pun keluar dari sarangnya.

Kim Jongin adalah orang yang _dominan._ Sangat amat _dominan_ dalam berbagai aspek. Mulai dari caranya menjalin sebuah hubungan, hingga dalam urusan ranjang sekali pun. Jongin tidak mau mengalah, dan lawan bicaranya pun harus menurut dengan apapun yang dia katakan.

Seperti saat ini, di saat sang gadis sudah menjelaskan apa penyebabnya—mengapa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka—Jongin masih saja mengelak dan memberikan alasan bahwa dia hanya bermaksud untuk membenahi hidup gadis itu agar lebih baik. Namun kenyataannya, gadis itu merasa terkekang. Jongin sendiri tidak pernah bisa menyadari kesalahannya, dia hanya ingin membuat sang gadis menuruti semua kemauannya—dan si gadis pun muak karena hal tersebut. Jika saja Jongin tidak tampan dan tidak kaya raya, sang gadis tidak akan mau berkencan dengannya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mau berkencan dengan Jongin? Anak seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan tampan pula—hingga semua orang ingin berkencan dengannya.

Namun pada kenyataannya, berkencan dengan Jongin seperti halnya neraka. Posesif, selalu memerintah, dan bahkan tidak mau mengalah. Gadis itu sempat memaklumi, karena berpikir itu akibat dari didikan keluarga Jongin yang serba menuruti perintahnya—karena uang tentu saja. Semua teman-teman si gadis sudah memperingatkan bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang posesif—bahkan menjuluki si gadis dengan sebutan _Kim Jongin's property—_ tapi gadis itu tetap mengiyakan ajakan Jongin untuk berkencan. Dan sekarang, jika bukan karena uang dan gengsi yang besar, dia tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengan Jongin hingga enam bulan penuh. Mantan-mantan Jongin yang lain mungkin hanya bertahan paling lama hanya satu bulan.

"Aku tidak peduli, Jongin," gadis itu berdiri dan mengambil tas miliknya, "toh jika bukan karena uangmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan denganmu."

Jongin mengedipkan matanya cepat. Semua yang terjadi serasa sangat cepat, hingga dia tidak sempat memberikan jawabannya. Si gadis, yang bernama Lim Jisoo itu segera pergi dari _café_ tempat mereka bertemu. Jongin masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa hubungannya berakhir—benar-benar berakhir karena dia sudah mencoba menelepon sang gadis tapi ternyata semua sosial media dan kontaknya sudah terblokir—ia mulai menguap. Ia baru saja sadar jika beberapa bagian dari hartanya sudah dibawa lari oleh sang gadis.

"Sialan."

Jongin mengumpat sembari membanting ponselnya ke meja. Jisoo adalah gadis yang sudah ia incar dalam waktu lama. Apalagi dengan wajah dan sikapnya yang lembut, membuat Jongin merasa bahwa ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Dia juga sudah merasa menyayangi gadis itu—baginya rasa sayang sudah mulai tumbuh setelah tiga atau empat bulan mereka berkencan. Lagipula, hanya dengan Jisoo-lah dia bisa bertahan lama—walaupun hanya enam bulan saja.

"Demi apapun, ternyata dia sama saja dengan yang lainnya— _bangsat!_ "

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan mencari-cari sebuah _chatroom_ yang berisi dia, dan ketiga teman busuknya. Hanya mereka bertiga yang mengerti dia saat ini—yang bisa menjerumuskan Jongin ke neraka dengan cepat mungkin lebih tepat. Dengan tergesa dan emosi yang meluap, Jongin mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

* * *

 _ **KaiKim :**_ Bedebah, dimana kalian?

 _ **DinoDae :**_ Di rumah, Sayang? Ada apa?

 _ **Sehunnie :**_ Bagaimana? Apa kencanmu sudah selesai?

 _ **KaiKim :**_ PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN HANYA MEMBACA CHATKU, _BANGSAT!_

 _ **CHANBOO :**_ _I'm here, Darling._ Jangan marah begitu.

 _ **KaiKim :**_ _Good._ Tidak adakah yang ingin ke _Terrace_ malam ini? _Please,_ hatiku sedang hancur.

 _ **CHANBOO :**_ Sudah ku duga akan begini. Tapi ini rekor, Jongin. Jisoo sudah bertahan denganmu selama enam bulan penuh. Mari kita rayakan kesabaran Lim Jisoo karena sudah bertahan denganmu!

 _ **KaiKim :**_ Chanyeol, _fuck you._ Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun, maukah kalian menemaniku? :33333

 _ **Sehunnie :**_ _Sorry,_ Jongin. Luhan sedang marah padaku. Aku harus membujuknya agar tidak marah lagi. _Sorry, Dude._

 _ **KaiKim :**_ _Shit, I hate you, Hun. KIM JONGDAEEEEEEE!_ Di mana dirimu?

 _ **CHANBOO :**_ Jongdae sedang bersamaku, Jongin. Kami akan pergi ber- _duel_ di _PC Bang._ Apa kau sebaiknya ikut kami saja?

 _ **KaiKim :**_ Tidak, terima kasih. Aku pergi sendiri saja.

* * *

Jongin mengerang dengan penuh amarah. Dia sedang merasa dikhianati oleh sang gadis, dan juga teman-temannya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-temannya lagipula. Tapi dia hanya ingin ditemani.

"Tunggu—"

Dia membuka ponselnya. Mencari-cari sebuah aplikasi yang pernah diusulkan Jongdae padanya—sahabatnya yang satu ini punya ide laknat, sungguh. Jongin tersenyum kecil, menyadari bahwa dia sudah selesai mengunduh aplikasi tersebut dan meng- _install_ nya.

" _Miss Right._ " Gumamnya sembari membaca nama aplikasi tersebut.

Ia mengotak-atik aplikasi tersebut dan membuat profilnya sendiri. Memasang deskripsi terbaik yang menarik. Jongin sendiri sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal ini tapi dia butuh ditemani, bukan? Jika ketiga temannya yang pecundang itu tidak bisa menemaninya, maka dia akan mencari teman sendiri. Lewat aplikasi kencan itulah, Jongin memesan siapa orang yang bisa menemaninya malam itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran Jongin bergumam, "Aku tidak yakin ini aplikasi berkencan. Aku pikir ini aplikasi… OH! Di sini bisa melayani yang _lebih_ juga? Jadi aku bisa tidur dengannya?" dia menggulirkan ibu jarinya dan memilih orang yang tepat—dan yang sudah ditawarkan oleh aplikasi tersebut, " _Eh, kenapa_ gadis ini hanya memasang foto bibirnya saja?" Jongin membuka profil gadis tersebut dan merasa tertarik.

"Ahn Sookyung. Hm, boleh juga!" ia menimang keputusannya sesaat dan menekan _icon_ foto profil dari orang yang ia maksud, "Bibirnya… _gosh, I want her, tonight._ "

Mungkin Jongin patah hati, tapi dia tidak mau berlama-lama. Pada dasarnya Jongin juga seorang _playboy_ jadi dia tidak mau menjadi lembek dan merana hanya karena seorang gadis. Dia bisa mencari gadis lain dalam waktu dekat, dan dia yakin bisa mendapatkannya. Ayolah, gadis di fakultas lain masih banyak, tentu dia masih punya kesempatan luas untuk mencari teman kencan baru.

Jongin menekan profil gadis yang bernama Ahn Sookyung tersebut. Setelah membaca deskripsi profilnya berulang kali, Jongin memantapkan hati. Dia langsung membuka fitur _chat_ yang sudah disediakan oleh aplikasi tersebut.

 _ **KaiKim :**_ Hai! Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk malam hari ini?

Jongin mengetukkan jemari-jemarinya sembari menunggu balasan dari gadis tersebut. Dia membaca lagi _chat_ yang baru saja dia kirimkan, dan merasa bahwa dia terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi… dia tidak mau tahu. _Toh_ itu aplikasi untuk berkencan—dan menyediakan jasa lebih. Bisa dibilang itu aplikasi prostitusi—dan Jongin tidak peduli sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, layar ponsel Jongin memunculkan sebuah notifikasi.

 _ **Sookyung :**_ Bisa! Tapi sayangnya… aku baru bisa menemanimu sekitar jam 12 malam atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Apakah kau terburu-buru?

Jongin terkejut. Dia tidak mengira bahwa si gadis bernama Sookyung ini sangat amat _straightforward—_ karena langsung mengiyakan permintaan Jongin baru saja. Namun, lagi-lagi, Jongin tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin ditemani. Lagipula, sebagai orang yang mementingkan fisik dalam hal berkencan, Jongin sudah mempercayai aplikasi tersebut. Karena Jongdae mengatakan bahwa orang yang menawarkan jasa di aplikasi tersebut sudah diseleksi sebelumnya.

 _ **KaiKim :**_ _It's okay, Baby._ Aku bisa menunggu. Temui aku di _Terrace Club_ nanti. Aku mengenakan jaket _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih. Jika kau merasa kesulitan untuk mencariku, aku akan memberitahumu meja berapa yang ku pesan.

 _ **Sookyung :**_ Aku sudah terbiasa ke sana! Aku tidak akan kesulitan. Hmm, baiklah! Aku akan menemuimu nanti!

" _Cutie._ " Gumam Jongin yang langsung menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari _café_ dan pergi ke tempat yang ia inginkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Suara musik ber- _genre EDM_ menyapa telinga Jongin dengan sangat keras. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam _club_ tersebut sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Jongin sudah memberitahu Sookyung di meja mana dia berada. Sedangkan saat ini dia sudah berada di tengah kerumunan orang di _club_ tersebut. Sebotol _champagne_ berada di tangan kanannya—dan dia sudah menghabiskan sebotol yang lain sebelumnya. Kesadarannya sudah berada pada titik yang sangat rendah, namun dia masih bisa menari bersama orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Merasa cukup lelah, Jongin mulai menepi. Langkah kakinya sudah mulai tidak teratur, namun pandangannya masih cukup baik. Dia mencari-cari mejanya, dan berdasarkan otaknya yang tinggal berfungsi mungkin seperempatnya saja, dia berhasil menemukan nomor 12, nomor meja yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Dia mengambrukkan pada sofa dari meja tersebut, setelah merasa cukup pusing untuk menegakkan badannya sendiri.

Dia menoleh ke arah sofa yang lain. Dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur, dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan sebuah _one-piece dress_ berwarna biru _velvet_ duduk di sana. Merasa sudah ditunggu, Jongin memaksakan dirinya. Dia berjalan—dengan sempoyongan—dan duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

Meskipun pandangan matanya terbatas, tapi Jongin merasa bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas—jelas _my ass._ Seperti foto profilnya, gadis itu memiliki bibir yang sangat penuh. Bibir itu dipercantik dengan _lipstick_ berwarna merah menyala—dan membuat Jongin ingin mencium gadis tersebut di saat itu juga. Rambut gadis itu sedikit ikal dan sepanjang punggung. Kulit dari gadis itu cenderung pucat, dan kontras dengan Jongin yang bisa dibilang _tanned—_ kecokelatan. Mata gadis itu sangat besar dan lebar, serta memiliki bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung gadis itu juga lebih bagus dari Jongin—baiklah, Jongin mengakui jika hidungnya lebih minimalis dibandingkan yang lainnya. Sebuah hal yang membuat Jongin merasa _tegang_ dari sebelumnya adalah badan dari gadis tersebut. Dengan pundak yang sangat kecil dan tulang selangka yang—mungkin sengaja—terlihat, pinggang yang ramping, dan bagian _bumper_ belakang yang—bagi Jongin—seksi, tentu membuat Jongin ingin menerkamnya di tempat itu juga.

"Sookyung- _ie?_ " tanya Jongin dengan kelopak mata yang sudah hampir tertutup.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan terbata, " _Ke-kenapa_ kau ada disini—"

"Oh! Aku _Kai—_ " dia terkekeh sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang lemas—karena mabuk, "kau pasti Sookyung bukan— _Oh, holy moly,_ aku beruntung sekali karena menemukan dirimu!" ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa yang penuh kepuasan.

"Ka-Kai?" tanya gadis tersebut.

" _Uhuh,_ Kim… Kai! Hehe—" Jongin melemparkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, "Sookyung- _ah, Baby Kyung!_ " racau Jongin.

Gadis itu mengecek profil milik _KimKai_ dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak melihat foto profil lelaki tersebut, " _Kenapa_ harus dirimu—" gerutunya kesal.

"Karena aku jodohmu, Sookyung _-ah!_ Pacarku baru saja memutuskan hubungan kami—berarti sekarang mantan! Aku sudah bebas! Tapi hatiku sakit, Sookyung _-ah,_ " Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengenduskan hidung di lengan gadis tersebut, "parfummu wangi sekali. Hehe—apa merknya?"

Gadis itu mendengus, "Tuhan, di antara semua orang, _kenapa_ harus dirimu—"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, " _By the way,_ kau sangat cantik—bahkan di tempat gelap seperti ini aku bisa melihatmu! Cantik… _pretty!_ Hehe—" ia mengenduskan hidungnya pada lengan gadis itu lagi, "tapi aku suka bau parfummu, sungguh," ia terkekeh sendiri, "Sookyung- _ie…_ " ucapnya dipenuhi _aegyo._

"Ternyata kau bersikap seperti ini jika sedang mabuk, hm?"

"—Ahn Sookyung, _Baby_ Kyung! Sookyung- _ie…_ " gumam Jongin.

Jongin terus meracau. Kesadarannya sudah tertekan pada posisi terendah. Dia sudah hampir tidak bisa mendengar musik yang berbunyi _super_ keras itu. Bahkan dia sudah tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang memeluk gadis yang ia _pesan_ sebelumnya. Minuman yang ia tenggak adalah _champagne_ tentu saja—yang lebih cepat membuat orang mabuk. Selain itu dia meminum dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Meskipun Jongin mempunya toleransi yang cenderung tinggi, tapi jumlah yang ia tenggak lebih banyak dari yang sewajarnya.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya. Bukan hilang sepenuhnya. Mungkin hanya tinggal lima atau sepuluh persen. Dia mulai merasa tidak sadar dengan keadaan yang masih sama. Menyandarkan wajahnya pada lengan si gadis dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Jongdae, _pabo._ Jongdae, _pabo._ " Senandung Chanyeol yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan _game_ -nya.

"Hish! Diam saja kau, Yeol! Aku sedang—berusaha, mengalahkannya— _shit!_ Strategi apa yang kau gunakan!" teriak Jongdae dengan suara nyaring.

" _Won't tell you!_ Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Kalahkan saja—" Chanyeol menggeram ketika Jongdae tiba-tiba menembus pertahanan timnya, " _fucktard!_ Apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Won't tell you!_ Strategi murahan—kau menggunakan strategi murahan, Yeol- _ah._ Ini Baekhyun? Whoa, bagus juga permainannya," Jongdae menghentikan racauannya sebelum akhirnya berteriak sangat keras, "AKU MENANG, PARK _PABO!_ "

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya kesal. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang sulit untuk dikalahkan jika sudah menyangkut _game_ strategi. Maka dari itu, dia dan pacarnya, Baekhyun, membentuk tim dengan sengaja hanya untuk mengalahkan Jongdae bersama timnya. Memang, level permainan Jongdae berada di atas yang lainnya, maka dari itu sangat sulit dikalahkan walaupun dia sudah menyusun strategi yang menurutnya terbaik.

Chanyeol ingin menghantamkan tinjuannya ke arah Jongdae ketika lelaki itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol. Ayolah, semua orang juga tahu jika Jongdae adalah _troublemaker._ Dia selalu membuat masalah dengan kejahilannya. Mungkin karena otaknya terlalu cerdas sehingga digunakan untuk hal yang tidak penting sekalipun.

"Chanyeol- _ah, samgyeopsal?_ " Jongdae menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil, "Aku mohon…" rengeknya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo."

"Yuhuuu! Kau benar-benar temanku, Chanyeol- _ah._ Di antara kau, Sehun, dan Jongin, kau lah yang terbaik!" serunya sembari mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku tahu jika Sehun atau Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama pula."

Jongdae terkekeh, " _You've got my point._ " Ucapnya mengiyakan.

Mereka mengendarai mobil Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk mencari tempat makan _samgyeopsal_ yang masih buka. Ayolah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi. Tentu saja akan sulit menemukan tempat makan yang masih buka.

Jalanan Seoul masih saja ramai. Di akhir pekan begini tentu saja dini hari menjadi waktu untuk orang untuk menghabiskan malamnya di _bar_ atau _club._ Atau mungkin saja mereka mencari hiburan di tempat yang lain lagi—seperti Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang pergi ke _PC Bang_ untuk mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka dalam bermain permainan strategi.

"Chanyeol- _ah._ "

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir itu menanggapi, "Hm?"

"Kau menerima pesan dari Jongin?" tanya Jongdae yang terpaku dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku sedang menyetir. Adakah sesuatu hal yang penting?"

" _Anu,_ itu—" Jongdae memperhatikan jalanan sebentar, "putar balik, Yeol!"

" _Kenapa?_ Ada apa?"

Jongdae mendecakkan lidahnya, " _Complex_ Hotel. Kamar 322."

Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya; menepikannya perlahan, "Jongin… di sana?"

"Buka dulu ponselmu."

Chanyeol meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Melihat beberapa notifikasi dengan beberapa nama termasuk nama Baekhyun yang mengirimkan serangkaian sumpah serapah karena kalah dari Jongdae. Di antara nama-nama itu, dia menemukan nama Jongin. Chanyeol membuka pesan tersebut.

"Kim Jongin berada di _Complex_ Hotel, kamar 322. Bisakah kau menjemputnya? Tolong bayarkan tagihan hotelnya juga." Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "Apa Jongin dibunuh?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

"Aku bersumpah sudah memikirkan hal terburuk tapi tidak berpikir bahwa Jongin mati saat ini," Jongdae menepuk kepala sahabatnya, "putar balik dan kita jemput dia sekarang. Aku yakin dia terlalu mabuk untuk pulang sendirian."

"Berarti dia tidak dibunuh?"

Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendesis kesal, "Atau sebaiknya kau saja yang aku bunuh sekarang?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol segera memutar haluannya dan menelusuri jalanan Seoul untuk kembali ke arah di mana hotel yang dimaksudkan pesan itu berada. Dia juga tidak berani membantah Jongdae. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut dibunuh, tapi dia menyayangi telinganya. _Karena Chanyeol sangat tahu jika gelombang suara Jongdae hampir sama besarnya dengan lumba-lumba._

.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah berhasil menyeret kliennya dengan susah payah, ia segera melarikan diri. Apalagi dia sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada teman-teman sang klien untuk segera menjemput si pria tersebut. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya karena tidak mengecek profil kliennya dua kali—karena dia tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan pria itu di _club_ malam yang biasa ia kunjungi.

Tenaganya sudah terkuras. Bukan karena _aktivitas_ malam, tapi karena usahanya untuk menyeret sang pria. _Stiletto_ yang ia kenakan sangat amat menyiksa. Apalagi saat ini dia berlarian agar keluar dari sana lebih cepat. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman pria tersebut. Lagipula dia tidak membawa cukup uang untuk membayar tagihan hotel—sehingga dia meminta teman-teman si kilen untuk datang.

Ia sudah berada di pinggir jalan, menunggu adanya taksi ataupun kendaraan umum yang lain. Lagipula, tadi, ketika ia pergi ke klub di mana mereka berjanji, ia diantarkan oleh temannya. Dan disaat itu, dia yakin temannya masih sibuk dengan _game_ bodohnya tersebut.

"Baek—" ia mencari-cari ponsel di tas kecilnya, "sial, ponselku!" dia mendecakkan lidahnya.

Ia menengok ke arah hotel yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sembari menimang apakah sebaiknya ia kembali ke sana atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman si pria, tapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan ponselnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gemas, karena merasa keadaan tidak berpihak padanya. Berkali-kali ia meluncurkan sumpah serapah di sela-sela gerutunya, namun ia tahu jika itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Setelah bermenit-menit menimbang, ia memutuskan untuk kembali. Karena ia berpikir bahwa lebih baik ia menelepon temannya dan meminta untuk dijemput. Keluhan dan nama-nama hewan—mulai dari anjing hingga ubur-ubur—muncul dari bibirnya. Kakinya terasa pegal, tapi ia tidak peduli dan ingin kembali untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Di hari yang sudah menjelang pagi, gadis itu berlari. Beberapa kali ia memegangi _dress_ yang ia kenakan, karena entah mengapa baju itu sering naik dan menampilkan pahanya lebih jelas lagi. Ia merasa kesal, sangat amat kesal karena si klien sepertinya sangat membawa kesialan untuknya. Berulang kali ia menanyakan nasibnya dan ingin berteriak—meskipun ia sudah melakukannya di dalam _lift._

Ketika ia sampai di depan kamar di mana kliennya berada, ia malah ragu untuk membuka. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam, menghela nafas dan berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman kliennya. Setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu mengulur waktu, ia membuka pintu tersebut. Dan, kesialannya bertambah lagi.

" _Shit._ " Ucap gadis itu ketika melihat sang klien terpapah oleh kedua temannya.

Salah satu dari mereka, yang bertubuh sangat tinggi dan bertelinga lebar, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan susah payah—karena ia membopong sang teman yang mabuk berat—seakan sudah mengerti siapa orang yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang sang gadis dengan alis yang berkerut. Gadis itu menyumpahi dirinya, karena dia tahu pria yang ini sangat cerdik dan punya kecurigaan yang tinggi.

Dengan suara yang lirih, ia berucap, "Maaf."

Dia tidak mengindahkan ketiga orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan ketiga orang itu melewati dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu jika dia harus cepat masuk dan pergi dari sana—karena orang-orang itu yang membawa kunci dari hotel tersebut. Semuanya mungkin berjalan lancar sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sookyung- _ie…_ "

Suara malas dan serak itu membuat si gadis terperanjat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat keadaan ketiga pria tersebut. Si pria yang menjulang tinggi itu melarikan matanya ke sembarang arah—berusaha bertidak layaknya tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak mau ikut campur, sedangkan satunya masih mengerutkan alis seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"— _Baby Kyung!_ " seru sang klien di sela-sela cegukannya.

Gadis itu segera menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di sebelah televisi sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk keluar kamar. Meskipun di dalam hatinya berkecamuk—karena harus berhadapan dengan ketiga pria itu lagi—dia berusaha kalem. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mencurigakan dan bersikap biasa saja. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan berhadapan dengan ketiga pria tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya, dia mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan.

"Do Kyungsoo, apakah itu dirimu?"

Suara sengau itu membuat kepalanya tersentak—dan terdongak—tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar, menyadari bahwa teman kliennya menyebutkan nama yang tidak ia ingin dengarkan saat ini. Nafasnya memendek, dan jantungnya juga berdegup tak terkendali.

"Do Kyungsoo?" ucap si pria bertelinga lebar dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo- _ya,_ ini dirimu, bukan?" pria bersuara sengau itu bertanya lagi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, merasa keadaan dan takdir sedang tidak memihaknya. Sebuah hal yang berusaha ia hindari dan ia tutupi terbuka—bahkan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia ingin berteriak, dan mungkin ingin meninju wajah si pria yang menyebutkan nama itu.

"Jongdae- _ya,_ apa kau sedang mabuk?" Jongin, yang sedari tadi berada di jangkauan kedua temannya itu berucap, "Ini Sookyung, Ahn Sookyung. Aku berkenalan dengannya lewat aplikasi yang kau katakan padaku tempo hari— _HIK!_ Dia cantik, bukan?" racaunya dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Jongin- _ah,_ kau yang mabuk—"

"— _HIK! No,_ aku sedang tidak mabuk. Hanya sedikit pusing. Hehe—tapi dia Sookyung, bukan Kyungsoo! Dia gadis cantik! Bahkan lihat bagaimana bokongnya, Dae- _ya… HIK!_ "

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memburuk, gadis itu berkata, "Bisakah kalian rahasiakan ini pada siapapun?"

 _Gadis? Bukan. Dia seorang pria yang bernama Do Kyungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"DO KYUNGSOO?" Sehun berseru hingga alisnya bergerak naik, " _THAT FUCKING KYUNGSOO?_ " ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak percaya.

Mereka bertiga—Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae—berkumpul di sela-sela jam istirahat kampusnya. Jongdae membuka topik pembicaraan tentang kejadian yang menimpa Jongin di akhir pekan sebelumnya. Jongin sendiri sedang tidak bersama mereka karena mengambil kelas yang berbeda dari mereka bertiga, oleh karena itu Jongdae bisa bebas membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan suara yang pelan— _bodoh sekali!_ " seru Jongdae yang mengetukkan sendok makanannya kepala Sehun.

" _ACK_! Sakit— _okay, sorry._ Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Do Kyungsoo berpakaian wanita dan berada di hotel bersama Jongin— _wait,_ JONGIN! Dia tidak diperkosa, _'kan_?" tanya Sehun menggebu-gebu.

"Kau mau aku perkosa sekarang?" Jongdae melihat sahabatnya dengan wajah kesal, "Bukan itu masalahnya, Sehun- _ah._ Bisakah kau pikirkan bagaimana dan apa alasannya Kyungsoo melakukan hal tersebut?"

Sehun bergidik, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia memakai pakaian wanita—" secara serempak mereka melihat ke arah meja di mana Kyungsoo duduk bersama teman-temannya—yang merupakan pacar dari mereka bertiga, "apa dia cantik?" tanya Sehun spontan.

Chanyeol, dengan mulut yang penuh menjawab, "Cantik. Bahkan aku yang _gay_ saja mengakui dia cantik. Bahkan badannya bagus—meskipun Baekhyun lebih dari itu."

Mereka bertiga masih menatap meja tersebut. Melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya. Teman-teman yang dimaksud di sini adalah Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Minseok. Mereka bisa berteman karena Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae berteman pula. Mungkin mereka mengalami nasib yang sama—mungkin saja.

Dengan mata yang lapar, ketiga pria itu mengamati gerak-gerik ke empat lelaki yang berada di meja seberang. Beberapa kali mereka juga melihat Baekhyun berbicara dengan wajah yang penuh emosi, namun mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak meja yang terlalu jauh. Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga beberapa menit setelahnya. Sebelum Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan secara tidak sengaja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan ketiga manusia tidak waras tersebut.

" _Shit,_ dia melihat kita—" ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanan; bersama kedua temannya juga yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain—seperti Jongdae yang langsung berpura-pura mencari kotoran di rambut Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tatapannya sangat seram." Gumam Sehun.

"Iya, sangat seram. Astaga, aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berpakaian wanita hari itu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Dan bayangkan saja, Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal _si gadis_ lewat aplikasi _Miss Right,_ yang ku ceritakan sebulan yang lalu. Bukankah kalau begitu Kyungsoo mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai perempuan—sebentar, apakah aplikasi itu bisa digunakan untuk pria yang suka _crossdress—_ "

Jongdae mengecek ponselnya. Berusaha mencari informasi tentang aplikasi tersebut—beserta sistem kerjanya seperti apa. Chanyeol dan Sehun sendiri juga menunggu apa hasil yang sudah ditemukan oleh Jongdae, dengan perasaan yang penasaran pula.

" _Shit._ Jongin pasti memilih _menu_ yang salah." Gumam Jongdae.

" _Kenapa_?" tanya Sehun dan disusul dengan Chanyeol yang langsung mendekatkan kepalanya.

"—di sini terdapat keterangan apakah ia mau mendapatkan _lelaki crossdress_ atau semacamnya dan pasti ia memilih pilihan ini. Matilah kau, Jongin…"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Berarti dia akan selalu berpikir bahwa _Sookyung_ adalah seorang wanita—yang benar saja… lagipula apa susahnya bagi Jongin untuk membanting setirnya sedikit! Menyukai lelaki juga akan sama saja, bukan?"

"Aku ingin menertawakan ucapanmu tapi aku setuju," Sehun menyesap _soda_ nya sebentar sebelum berucap lagi, "tapi bukannya dia pernah menyukai Taemin?"

"Taemin—Lee Taemin?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

" _Yes._ Tapi pada saat itu dia masih meragukan perasaannya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa _aku hanya mengagumi Taemin—_ dan segala macam omong kosong yang Jongin ucapkan."

Jongdae menyela, "Tapi, meskipun Jongin menyukai pria juga, Kyungsoo bukan tipe idealnya. Sekarang bayangkan saja, Taemin dan Kyungsoo sangat berbeda, bukan?" ia terdiam sesaat, sebelum menyadari sesuatu, "TUNGGU! Jika saja Kyungsoo berteman dengan _Minnie,_ bukankah seharusnya _Minnie_ tahu kebiasaan Kyungsoo itu?"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jarinya—merasa baru saja menyadari hal yang sama pula, "Ah… benar juga…"

"Haruskah kita bertanya? Aku bisa menanyakannya pada Luhan—" ucap Sehun.

"Jangan! Kau tahu sendiri jika mereka—dan pertemanan mereka—tidak bodoh seperti kita. Mereka pintar menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kita." Ujar Jongdae.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Berusaha menjawab rasa penasarannya sendiri—walaupun tidak menemukan jawabannya. Mereka masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, yaitu melakukan _crossdressing._ Meskipun Jongdae dan Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Kyungsoo sangat cantik kala itu.

Yang membuat ketiganya tidak mengerti adalah, sifat Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan tertutup. Sikap Kyungsoo selalu tidak terduga. Apalagi tatapan Kyungsoo terkadang seperti seorang psikopat yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Meskipun Kyungsoo sama _sassy-_ nya dengan Baekhyun atau pun Luhan, tapi dia cenderung diam. Kalau saja mereka sedang berkumpul bersama, Kyungsoo hanya akan berbicara jika dipancing terlebih dulu. Jika tidak, maka dia hanya akan mendengarkan yang lainnya mengoceh.

Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal tersebut masih tidak bisa mereka mengerti. Meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat ringkih seperti sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi aura Kyungsoo sangatlah gelap. Tidak seperti _Sookyung,_ si _gadis_ yang Chanyeol dan Jongdae temui malam itu. Chanyeol sendiri mengatakan bahwa ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sosok _Sookyung,_ dia berpikir bahwa _gadis_ itu adalah gadis yang biasa menjadi teman ketika sedang di hotel. Terlihat nakal dan sedikit… binal? Ya begitulah. Apalagi bagaimana cara _Sookyung_ berpakaian, tidak mencurigakan sama sekali. Bahkan! Yang membuat Chanyeol lebih terkejut adalah, fakta di mana Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang sangat berat. Namun pada malam itu, dia bisa menyamarkan suaranya menjadi sangat lembut dan terdengar seperti… _wanita._ Mungkin hanya seorang wanita yang bersuara sedikit serak saja.

" _Guys._ " Jongdae membuka percakapan lagi setelah sunyi beberapa menit.

Chanyeol dan Sehun menanggapi secara bersamaan, "Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika pacar kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae menatap meja itu lagi, " _Crossdressing._ " Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan tatapan dari kedua sahabatnya ke meja yang sama.

 _Biarkan saja. Mereka bertiga sedang berfantasi sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin terlambat makan siang dan sudah sangat lapar. Ia ingin segera menyusul ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah tersesat di kantin kampusnya. Dengan larian kecil, Jongin bergegas menuju kantin. Ia ingin segera membagikan ceritanya setelah ia benar-benar tersadar sekarang. Ia ingin menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, setelah berpisah dengan Jisoo dan yang paling penting adalah ketika ia bertemu dengan Sookyung.

Jongin sedikit menyesal karena sudah terlalu mabuk malam itu. Karena dengan mabuk, dia jadi tidak begitu tahu tentang Sookyung dan tidak begitu banyak berbincang dengannya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang ia ingat dari Sookyung hanyalah aroma parfumnya. Aroma parfum itu tidak begitu familiar bagi Jongin, sehingga ia yakin bisa menemukan gadis itu lagi nanti. Tunggu, ada satu hal lagi. _Bibir Sookyung._ Bibir yang penuh dan dilapisi dengan _lipstick_ berwarna merah, yang akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menjadi fantasinya.

Bukan berarti Jongin tanpa usaha. Ia sudah menghubungi Sookyung dengan mengirimkan _chat_ pada aplikasi tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja Sookyung tidak bisa menjalin hubungan serius dengan kliennya atau alasan-alasan yang lain lagi. Tapi, entah mengapa, Jongin ingin menjadikan Sookyung miliknya. _Menjadikan Sookyung sebagai properti barunya._

" _Guys!_ " seru Jongin yang dengan semangat segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol yang masih kosong.

"Ceria sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Jongdae yang berusaha menjadikan keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Entah. Hariku sedang baik mungkin?" jawab Jongin.

Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "Nilaimu sudah keluar dan hasilnya bagus?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi… ada yang lain."

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

" _Guys,_ kecuali Sehun, aku tahu," Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang sekarang menenggak _soda_ nya, "kalian sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang bersamaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan… untuk kali ini, aku ingin mendeklarasikan pada kalian, bahwa aku punya sasaran baru. Untuk kali ini aku sedikit terobsesi sepertinya—"

 _UHUK!_

Sehun terbatuk dan menyemburkan _soda_ nya pada Chanyeol yang dengan pasrah mengelap wajahnya—karena dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, "Ka-kau yakin, Jongin?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"YAKIN! Seratus satu persen yakin!"

Jongdae berdeham sebentar sebelum berbicara, "Tapi Jongin, kau sedang mabuk malam itu. Kau tidak bisa melihat Sookyung dengan baik—"

"Hatiku bisa, Dae. Percayalah padaku. Meskipun saat ini Sookyung tidak bisa dihubungi, tapi aku akan mencarinya."

Chanyeol menyela, "Kau tidak ingat wajahnya, _'kan?_ "

"Tapi kalian melihatnya! Tentu kalian ingat wajahnya, bukan? Lagipula, aku bisa mengingat wangi parfumnya. Dan aku yakin, aku bisa mencarinya." Ucap Jongin penuh keyakinan.

"Jongin- _ah,_ " Jongdae menghela nafasnya sebentar, "apapun yang terjadi, kau akan meminta Sookyung untuk bersamamu?" Jongin mengangguk, "Apapun itu?"

" _Yeah,_ kau bisa memegang ucapanku kali ini," Jongin meletakkan tas ranselnya sebelum berdiri dan pergi mengambil makanan, "aku lapar, _Guys._ Aku pergi dulu."

Jongin berlari kecil untuk mengambil makanan. Dia sangat lapar. Sarapan juga tidak menjadi kegiatan yang ia lakukan ketika pagi hari tiba—jadi tentu saja dia sangat lapar. Ia segera mengambil _tray_ makanannya dan mengantri. Tidak ia sangka, di jam makan siang yang sudah hampir berakhir, antrean masih saja panjang dan membuatnya sedikit gusar.

Ia menunggu antrean itu dan berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Bahkan dia sendiri sekarang melamun karena belum saatnya ia mendapatkan makanan. Beberapa kali orang yang berada di belakangnya memperingatkan Jongin—seorang gadis yang berulang kali juga tersipu saat mengingatkan Jongin untuk beranjak. Benak Jongin berlarian entah ke mana, bahkan mungkin sekarang membayangkan apa yang Sookyung lakukan dan di mana gadis itu berada. Jongin menghela nafasnya, merasa bahwa perjalanan untuk menemukan gadis itu akan sedikit sulit nantinya.

Di saat ia sedang berkutat dengan lamunannya, muncul sebuah tangan yang jari-jemarinya dijentikkan tepat di depan wajahnya, "Jangan melamun!" seru orang tersebut yang kemudian dibarengi dengan tawa teman-temannya.

Jongin tersentak. Ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja melakukan hal itu, ia terkekeh.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

"Kurang ajar." Ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Tawanya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena dalam beberapa detik saja, di antara kerumunan orang yang melintas, ia menghirup aroma parfum yang sedang ia cari saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC.**_

* * *

 ** _I've warned you guys. Hm._**

 ** _Rate akan berubah pada saatnya._**

 ** _btw, aku bakal lanjutin ceritaku yang lain kok._**

 ** _dan bakal ada cerita baru lagi nanti. not chaptered, maybe oneshot._**

 ** _._**

DerpMyungsoo.


End file.
